


Rebuilding

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [124]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie does some repair work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebuilding

There was grease all over the side of his face, and a worn-out grin that seemed out of character. Hobbie didn’t care though, and he threw his dirty rag at Wes before his good cheer evaporated like the fumes from his X-Wing. “I think it is finally fixed.”

Wes looked skeptical. “You should have just asked Koyi to look at it again. I’m sure she would rather someone competent fixed the fighters, instead of their over-eager pilots.”

Hobbie looked around to see if there was anything else he could throw at his friend. “I am perfectly capable of doing some small repairs on my own, and besides, she threatened me with bodily harm if I nagged her about it one more time.”

“I suppose it is true that you should know most repairs, considering you’ve crashed on so many planets you’ve had to learn through the experiences.”

“Just for that I should ‘fix’ something on your X-Wing and see how you like that.” Hobbie scowled, “I’m going to get cleaned up.”

Wes followed, “How did you get so greasy anyway? I thought that you were just replacing the light that kept going out on your panel.”

“I did have to pop the whole panel to get to it, with all of the wires and gears underneath, you know. My R2 checked it again after I was done rebuilding it though, and it tested fine.” Hobbie shrugged.

“I still think Koyi should check it too. I have this horrible vision of you on our next mission, exploding or something else just as bad.” Wes frowned, “Come on, Hobbie, I’ll even ask her for you. For my peace of mind?”

Hobbie sighed, “All right if you absolutely need to have her do that, and you can go ask her right now while I get cleaned up. At least she probably won’t yell at me if I’m in the shower.”


End file.
